VR Ninja Trooper
by yugioh5d
Summary: After Ryan Steele Dies Defeating Grimlord.He sent to Naruto's World and Becomes the Kyuubi Container. A V.R.Troopers/Naruto Crossover Ryan/Harem Please Review.On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or V.R. Troopers. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and V.R. Troopers is use to be own by Saban . I don't make money off this story. This will be a Ryan Steel/ Harem story.

The V.R. Trooper Ryan Steel had just defeated Grimlord by sacrificing his own life to stop him once and for all. Now he surround by blackness and wondering where he was. All of a sudden there was a flash of light. When it faded there stood a figure that look like a demon from Japanese legend and it was transparent like a ghost.

"Who are you and where I am I?" ask Ryan

"I am the Death God Shinigami and you happen to be dead and in limbo." said Shinigami

"I know I am dead. But why am I not in heaven ?" said Ryan

"Because I am going to give you a second chance at life." replied Shinigami

"Why me ?" ask Ryan

"Because you have a pure heart and you sacrifice your life to save the people of your world." answered Shinigami

"Okay but where are you going to send me and what kind of life will I have ? ask Ryan

"I am going to send you to a earth where ninja exist and you will live a hard life where people will hate you for a reason. But one day you will save this world and become a hero." answered Shinigami

"But will I be able to remember my friends and my dad?" ask Ryan

"You will have all your memories and your powers as a V.R. Trooper including your weapons and vehicles. Not to mention I will give you a great gift." replied Shinigami

"What kind of gift?" ask Ryan confuse

"In this world there are people who have what's called bloodlines and I am giving you the one called the sharingan and you will also have the power over ice and fire that will be pass on to your children." said Shinigami

"Thanks. I think it will came in handy. " said Ryan

" I wish the best of luck for you Ryan Steel since you have earn this second chance at life." said Shinigami

With that said Ryan was engulf by a white light and his body started to shrink to the size of a newborn infant and he disappeared to start his new life.

Outside the gates of the village hidden in the leafs

The Fourth Hokage Arashi was coming back from drawing back the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi. He was thinking hard how he was going to ask a clan to give up their newborn child so he could seal the Kyuubi in them. All of a sudden he heard a baby crying in the bushes. He went over to the bushes and saw a newborn baby boy with gold blond hair and with deep blue eyes. But what drew his attention the most was the necklace around the boys neck that had a strange pendent on it.

"Where did you come from little one?" ask Arashi

He then saw a note on the ground and it said that the boys name was Ryan Steel and that his parents had died in a attack from the Kyuubi. After Arashi finish reading it he realize that this child was the answer he was looking for.

"Looks like you are the one that will save our village." said Arashi

With that he took off towards the Hokage's tower to put his plan into action. At the tower the Third Hokage Sarutobi and the legendary Sanin Jiraiya were waiting for Arashi to come back to put his plan into action. After five minutes Arashi came into the room and they saw him holding a baby boy in his arms.

"Arashi good to see you came back in one piece." said Jiraiya

"Who is this little one your holding?" ask Sarutobi

"This is Ryan Steel and he is the answer to our village." replied Arashi

With that Arashi take a brush and started to draw the seal on Ryan's belly.

"Arashi is this wise to put this young boy through this ordeal?" ask Jiraiya

"Don't worry Jiraiya once the Kyuubi is stop the village will see this child as a hero." replied Arashi

"I hope you are right Arashi." said Sarutobi

All of a sudden a female anbu with long purple hair came in and told them that the Kyuubi was heading towards the village. Arashi then pick up Ryan and bite his finger and preform a summoning jutsu. There was a lot of smoke and when it cleared Arashi was on top of the boss toad Gamabunta.

"What's up Arashi?" ask Gamabunta

"The Kyuubi is attacking the village and we need to hurry up there to stop it now." said Arashi

"You got it Arashi." said Gamabunta

With that they headed towards the place where the Kyuubi was attacking.

Meanwhile the Kyuubi was attacking the village and had killed a lot of the ninja hoping to slow it down. The Kyuubi look up to see Arashi heading it's way on Gamabunta holding a baby in his arms.

"Your day of terror is over." said Arashi

"You have to be a fool human if you think you can kill me." answered Kyuubi

"I would be a fool to try and kill you. But I can stop what you are doing right now." said Arashi

Arashi then went through the hand signs and the death god appeared. He then activated the jutsu and watch as Kyuubi was sealed inside Ryan and whisker marks appeared on Ryan's face. Just before Arashi disappeared into the death god he look down at Ryan and said "One day you will be hokage and save this village and the world. He then vanish.

Gamabunta then disappeared into smoke and Ryan started to fall towards the ground. Kakashi came out of nowhere and caught Ryan before he hit the ground.

"Why is it that everyone I care about die around me." said Kakashi with tears in his eyes holding Ryan

Five hours later

The newly reinstated Third Hokage Sarutobi was in his office looking at Ryan sleeping in his crib. He was thinking about the crowd calling Ryan the Kyuubi incarnated and the assassination attempt on the child's life.

"I am sorry Arashi that the village does not see Ryan Steel as a hero like you wanted." said Sarutobi

Right at moment there was a knock at the door to his office. When Sarutobi told them to come in. The door open and the thirty year old sanin Lady Tsunade came in with her 17 year old companion Shizune behind her.

"What can I do for you Tsunade?" ask Sarutobi

"I came here to tell you Sarutobi sensei that I am leaving the village for good." said Tsunade

"Is there any way I can change your mind?" ask Sarutobi

"I am afraid there is no changing my mind." said Tsunade

At that moment Ryan woke up and started to cry. Before Sarutobi could get up Tsunade ran over to Ryan pick him up and rock him back and forth to quiet him down.. Sarutobi look at Tsunade and realize maybe she might change her mind about leaving the village. Tsunade then put Ryan back down.

"I am still leaving ." said Tsunade

"I thought after that little display you change your mind." said Sarutobi

" I haven't and you can tell the parents to take good care of him." said Tsunade

"Tsunade he has no parents and he happens to be the Kyuubi container." said Sarutobi

" What will happen to him Lord hokage?" ask Shizune

"I am afraid he will have to live in the orphanage until he is old enough to live on his own." answered Sarutobi

"No!" Shouted Tsunade "If no one will take care of him. Then I will adopt him and take care of him.

Time skip

A Few days later Tsunade was officially the adopted mother of Ryan Steel. She decide to keep his last name to honor his parents. She was not completely sure why she adopted Ryan maybe because of the idea of him being in the orphanage or because of many years of repress maternal instincts. But whatever it was she felt happy it happen. Now she decide when he was old enough she would teach him to be a great ninja . She look down at her son and look at the necklace around his neck and something told her it was very important to him.

"Welcome to the family my son." said Tsunade giving Ryan a kiss on his head

With that Tsunade went into her home with Shizune and her new son Ryan Steel to start their new life as a family.

So what do you think of the first chapter of this story. I did this story as I grew up with V.R. Troopers and I love Naruto and there is almost no V.R. Troopers stories on the website. Ryan will be able to transform into his V.R. Trooper form and will have access to all his weapons and all the Trooper vehicles. Please send me information on the V.R. Troopers weapons and vehicles so I can write them down correctly . As always Please Review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or V.R. Troopers. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and V.R. Troopers use to be own by Saban. I don't make money off this story. This takes place after the series final of V.R. Troopers.

12 Years Later

In Tsunade's house . A alarm clock was going off waking up 12 year old Ryan Steele . With a yawn Ryan gets up and gets dress. He puts on a black shirt blue jeans a black jacket with flames with the leaf symbol on it and his ninja sandals. He then heads down the stairs to see his mom and Aunt Shizune making breakfast.

"Good morning Ryan." said Tsunade to her son

"Good morning Mom and Aunt Shizune." said Ryan

"How did you sleep last night?" ask Shizune

"I slept pretty good Aunt Shizune." replied Ryan

With that they sat down at the table and ate breakfast. Tsunade look at her son remembering when his was five during his first taijutsu lesson how he sent her to the ground leaving her wondering how he knew such advance taijutsu without being taught it before.

"So Ryan are you ready for your final exam at the ninja academy?" ask Shizune

"Yes I am Aunt Shizune." said Ryan

"What is the final exam their giving you?" ask Tsunade

"Its the clone jutsu." replied Ryan

"You pass it with no problem since you know the shadow clone jutsu." said Shizune

With that they finish their breakfast and Ryan went out the door to the ninja academy. As Ryan was walking to the academy he was thinking about the dream last night about how he put a end to Grimlord and how much he miss everybody even Jeb the dog. He decide that when he got home he would tell his mom and Aunt Shizune about his secret as a V.R. Trooper.

After 10 minutes he reach the ninja academy and went inside. When Ryan got into the classroom he saw his friends Sakura and Ino fighting over a seat to sit next to Sasuke.

"Give it up Ino pig I am sitting next to Sasuke." said Sakura

"In your dreams Sakura." shouted Ino

"What are you two fighting over?" interrupted Ryan

"We were just deciding who was going to sit next to Sasuke." said Sakura

"Yeah it was just a little disagreement ." said Ino

"You two are friends you should not fight over a guy like that." said Ryan

"Your right Ryan." said Sakura

"Yeah thanks a lot." said Ino

They all decide that Ryan would sit next to Sasuke while Ino and Sakura would sit in the next row up. With that Ryan sit next Sasuke and decide to talk to him.

"How it going Sasuke?" ask Ryan

"Nothing much." replied Sasuke

Just then Ryan's other friend Hinata came in and sat next to Ryan and Sasuke.

"Good morning Hinata." said Ryan

"Ah good morning Ryan." said Hinata with a blush on her face

All of a sudden their sensei Iruka came in and look at the class. He notice that Hinata,Sakura, and Ino look at Ryan with stars in their eyes and knew that they all had a crush on him.

"Okay class today is the final exam to see who will become genin." said Iruka

"What is the final exam Iruka sensei?" ask Sakura

"The final exam is the clone jutsu." replied Iruka

With that said Iruka started the exam. After 3 hours most of the students had past the test. Now it was Ryan's turn to take the test. Iruka notice Ryan had a look of confidence on his face.

"Looks like your ready to take the test." said Iruka

"I pass this with flying colors Iruka sensei." replied Ryan

"Okay you may begain." said Iruka

Ryan made a handsign and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Iruka was shock when Ryan made enough shadow clones to fill the classroom. Iruka then handed Ryan a headband.

"You pass Ryan. But how did you know the shadow clone jutsu?" said Iruka

"My mom taught it to me." answered Ryan

"I should have guess it was her since she is one of the sanin." said Iruka

With that Ryan went out the door and ran home as fast as he can. When he got home and got in the house he saw his mom and aunt Shizune making dinner. Tsunade look up at Ryan and saw the headband tied around his right arm.

"Looks like you pass the exam Ryan." said Tsunade

"Yeah I did and you should have seen the look on Iruka sensei's face when I did the shadow clone jutsu." said Ryan with a smile

"I would have love to seen that." said Tsunade

"I think this calls for a celebration ." said Shizune

With that said Shizune made a big meal for them to eat. As they were eating they talk about what life would be like for Ryan as a ninja. Ryan notice that his mom had a smile on her face and looking at him.

"What is the matter mom?" ask Ryan confuse

"Well I got something to give to you as a good luck charm." answered Tsunade

"What is it ?" ask Ryan

Tsunade then took off her necklace and put it around her sons neck.

"Why are you giving me your necklace for mom?" ask Ryan

"Because I think it will bring you good luck and keep you safe." said Tsunade

"Thanks a lot mom." said Ryan giving her a hug.

After the hug Tsunade saw that Ryan had a nervous look on his face like he wanted to say something big.

"What is the matter Ryan?" ask Tsunade to her son

"I got something to tell to you and Aunt Shizune." said Ryan

"What is it Ryan?" ask Shizune

"I am from another world." said Ryan spiting out the words

"What do you mean your from another world?" ask Tsunade confuse

With that Ryan told them about the the V.R. Trooper technology that his father and Professor Hart made . How Grimlord took his father . How his sensei Tao took care of him and taught him the martial arts. How he and his friends became V.R. Troopers and about the accident that made his dog Jeb able to talk. And finally how he sacrifice his life to stop Grimlord and how the death god Shinigami sent him to this world to start a new life.

After he finish his story Tsunade and Shizune had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Are you getting a fever Ryan?" ask Tsunade

"I don't have a fever mom. And I can proof my story is true." shouted Ryan

"How do you plan on proofing it?" ask Shizune confuse

With that Ryan took his Virtuailizer hold it above his head and said " Trooper Transform. We are V.R."

There was a flash of light. When it faded Tsunade and Shizune look in shock to see a figure about 5 foot 8 covered in blue and silver armor holding a strange sword in his right hand and a strange weapon on his right hip where Ryan once stood.

"Do you believe now." said the figure with a adult voice

"Ryan is that you?" ask Tsunade

"Yes it is mom." answered Ryan

"How do you turn back into yourself?" ask Shizune

"Like this. V.R. Retro Form commend." said Ryan

There was a flash of light and Ryan was back in his normal body.

"Ryan I want you to promise me you will only use your powers only to protect the ones precious to you." said Tsunade

"I promise I will mom and I got one more thing to tell you." said Ryan

"What is it Ryan ?" ask Shizune

"Well before I was sent here Shingami give me a bloodline trait." said Ryan

"What kind of bloodline trait?" ask Tsunade

"Well he gave me the Sharingan and the power to make ice and fire." answered Ryan

"So what are you going to call it ?" ask Shizune

"I think I call it the stardust knight bloodline." said Ryan

"That sounds like a good name for it. Now I got something to tell you." said Tsunade

"What is it?" ask Ryan

Tsunade told Ryan about the Kyuubi. How it attack the village and how the Fourth Hokage Arashi seal it into him. And finally how she decide to adopt him as her son.

"So that would explain why the villagers hate me and call me a demon." said Ryan

"I wish there was another way it could have been stop Ryan." said Tsunade

"I understand it was the only way and I don't hate the fourth hokage for doing it." said Ryan

With that said Tsunade and Shizune said they would have to tell the hokage about his secret. They all then went to bed.

The next morning Ryan went to the ninja academy to see who was going to be on his team. When he got into the classroom he took a seat next to Sasuke and Sakura. Iruka came in and annonce the teams. Ryan found out that Sasuke and Sakura were on his team. After lunch they waited for their new sensei to come get them.

"Okay where is our sensei ?" ask Sasuke

"Yeah his late getting here." said Sakura

"He should be here any minute." said Ryan

All of a sudden the door open and their sensei came in. He had silver hair he wore a mask covering the bottom of his face and part of his headband was covering his left eye. Ryan knew the man was Kakashi Hatake one of his moms friends.

"Long time no see Kakashi." said Ryan

"So your on my team ah Ryan." replied Kakashi

"Where have you been sensei?" ask Sakura

"It's none of your business and I want all of you to meet on the roof in five minutes." said Kakashi

With that said Ryan,Sakura,and Sasuke went up the stairs to the roof. When they got there they saw Kakashi siting there looking at them.

"Okay you three I want to know your likes and goals." said Kakashi

"What about you go first Kakashi Sensei." said Sakura

"Well my likes are none of your business and my goals are the same. Now its your turn." said Kakashi

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes and my goal is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." said Sasuke

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are getting a certain someone's attention. My goal is to marry this person." said Sakura looking at Ryan blushing.

"My name is Ryan Steele. My likes are being a ninja and learning new jutsu. My goal is to become the next Hokage." said Ryan

"Okay tomorrow meet me at training ground 7. I will gave you the final test." said Kakashi

"But we already pass the final exam Kakashi sensei." said Sakura confuse

"That was the exam to see if you were ready for the real test." replied Kakashi

"So what is the final test?" ask Sasuke

"You will just have to come to the training ground and found out. And don't brother eating breakfast." said Kakashi

"What do you mean?" ask Sakura

"I mean it is part of the test." said Kakashi

With that he left them in a breeze of leafs. Ryan knew what Kakashi was up to and decide to tell the others.

"I knew what the test is about guys." said Ryan

"What is it about?" ask Sasuke

"It is about teamwork and it is a bell test." answered Ryan

"How do you knew?" ask Sakura

"Because he is a friend of my mom and he always talks about how the teams failed the bell test and were sent back to the academy." said Ryan

" Then how do we pass it as a team?" ask Sasuke

With that Ryan told them his plan and how it would work against Kakashi.

"That just might work Ryan." said Sakura

"Yeah Kakashi will not know what hit him ." said Sasuke

With that they all headed home and told each other that would pass the test.

The next morning Ryan met Sakura and Sasuke at the training ground. They quickly went over the plan one more time. After waiting 30 minutes Kakashi appeared holding two bells in his hands.

"Okay team your final test is to get these two bells from me before noon." said Kakashi

"But there is three of us and two bells Kakashi sensei." said Sakura

"The fact is only two of you will pass while the other is sent back to the ninja academy." said Kakashi

"We will all pass the test Kakashi sensei." said Ryan

"Will see Ryan. Your test starts now." said Kakashi

With that Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the trees leaving Ryan alone with Kakashi. Kakashi look at Ryan and saw he had a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling Ryan?" ask Kakashi

"Because this time you lose Kakashi sensei." said Ryan

With that Ryan rush at Kakashi and started to use his taijutsu. Kakashi started to defend himself against Ryan. The fight was even until Ryan made a fireball in his hand and threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi dodge just in time. But then Ryan fired a ice beam from his hand and turn the ground under Kakashi into ice. Kakashi then fell and from what of nowhere Sauske and Sakura came out of the trees and hold him down while Ryan ran over and took the bells from Kakashi and gave them to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So Kakashi do we all pass?" ask Ryan

"You all do. But how did you figure it was all about teamwork?" said Kakashi confuse

"Because Ryan told us and thought up a plan." said Sasuke

"And you fell right into are trap Kakashi sensei." said Sakura with a smile

"I should of know he would figure out. But how did you create that fireball and ice beam without using chakra?" ask Kakashi confuse

"Oh that is my Kekkei Genkai. I call it the Stardust Knight bloodline." said Ryan

"That would explain that then. Okay team I went you to meet me tomorrow for your first mission." said Kakashi

With that they all headed home to get some rest and get ready for their first mission as a team.

Thats it for this chapter. So what do you think of Tsunade and Shizune finding out about Ryan's secret as a V.R. Trooper. And about Ryan's Bloodline trait the Stardust knight bloodline. I name it that as I like the stardust dragon from yugioh 5d and thought it would make a great name for his bloodline. As you can guess Hinata,Ino,and Sakura will be in the harem. And Ryan's V.R. Suit is his second one.Next chapter is the start of the wave arc and team seven will find out Ryan's secret as a V.R. Trooper and aslo find out he has the Sharingan. As always Please review and leave comments as I want peoples thoughts on this story. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or V.R. Troopers. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and V.R. Troopers use to be own by Saban. I don't make money off this story.

Todays missions was to catch the federal lords wife's cat. Team seven had try catching it for five hours straight . In the end Ryan had ended up cathing it and was now carrying it in his arms and petting it.

"Nice job Ryan." said Sakura with a smile

"How did you mange to catch it Ryan?" ask Sasuke

"Oh I use some catnip treats that I had on me." answered Ryan with a smile

"That was very smart of you Ryan." said Sakura

Just then Kakashi jump down from the tree he was on and look like he was smiling under his mask.

"Good job team completeing the mission. Now lets report back to the Hokage and get our next mission." said Kakashi

With that they went to the Hokage Tower to get the next mission. When they got there the federal lords wife took the cat from them and paid the hokage and thank them and left.

"Okay your next mission is to pick up the trash in the forest." said Sarutobi

"Enough of these stupid missions. Can you just give us a real ninja mission." shouted Sasuke

"Sasuke mind your manners." said Kakashi

"Ah Lord Hokage how come we always get d rank missions?" ask Sakura

"The reason is Sakura it is to build teamwork until we are ready for higher rank missions." said Ryan

"Ryan is correct Sakura. You three are just out of the academy and need to work on being a team." said Sarutobi

"Lord Hokage if you don't mind. I think my team is ready to take on a c rank mission." said Kakashi

"Are you sure Kakashi?" ask Sarutobi

"I am very sure and it will help me judge how good they work as a team." replied Kakashi

"Okay your mission is to escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to the Land of Waves." said Sarutobi

The door open and a old man who look like he was drunk came in. He look at team seven and had a angry look on his face.

"This is the team that is going to escort me back to the Land of Waves? There nothing but a bunch of kids." said Tazuna

"My team is more then capable of protecting you from any danger." said Kakashi

"Okay Kakashi your team will leave at 8:00 am tomorrow ." said Sarutobi

"Alright team you heard the Hokage . We will meet outside the gates at 8 am tomorrow." said Kakashi to his team.

With that they all headed back to their homes to get ready for tomorrows mission. When Ryan got home he saw his mom and Aunt Shizune at the table. Ryan saw that his mom had something behind her back.

"Hi mom and Aunt Shizune." said Ryan

"Welcome home Ryan how was the mission?" ask Tsunade

"It was fine. But I got to leave for a c rank mission to protect some bridge builder name Tazuna." said Ryan

"Then you better be careful Ryan." said Shizune

"I promise I will be careful Aunt Shizune." replied Ryan

"Oh Ryan before you get ready to go on your mission tomorrow. I have something for you." said Tsunade

"What is it?" ask Ryan

Tsunade then pulled a long box out from behind her back and told Ryan to open it. When Ryan open it he saw a katana . The sheath was red and black with a picture of a nine tail fox a gold dragon and a white tiger on it. The hilt was in the shape of a dragon's head encrusted with gemstones. When Ryan pulled the sword out to look at the blade he saw it was white as freshly fallen snow and had a picture of a dragon surround by flames and there was a blue satin ribbon attach to the hilt.

"Thanks a lot mom for the katana." said Ryan giving her a hug

"Your welcome Ryan. Now we got something big to discuss with you." said Tsunade

"What is it about?" ask Ryan

"Well since you got a bloodline trait you will have to start your own clan Ryan." said Tsunade

"What do you mean by that?" ask Ryan confuse

"What your mother means is that you will have to have more then one wife to insure your bloodline does not disappear." answered Shizune

"But where am I going to find the right girls to become my wifes?" ask Ryan

"You will know by following your heart Ryan." said Tsunade

With that Ryan went to bed. The next morning he got dress gather up his stuff and tied his katana to his left hip and went out the door. When he got to the gates he saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him.

"Hey Sakura . Hey Sasuke. " said Ryan

"Hey Ryan." repiled Sasuke

"Good morning Ryan." said Sakura

"Ryan where did you get that katana from?" ask Sasuke

"Oh my mom gave it to me as a present." answered Ryan

"That was nice of her." said Sakura

"Where is Kakashi sensei?" ask Sasuke

"Knowing him he will be here in a few minutes." replied Ryan

As soon as Ryan said that. There was a breeze of leafs and when it disappeared Kakashi stood with his face in a book.

"Where have you been Kakashi sensei?" ask Sakura

"Oh I was just finishing my breakfast and I guess I lost track of time sorry. " said Kakashi

Just then Tazuna appeared and he look like he was in a hurry.

"Can we got the move on. My bridge will not build itself you know." said Tazuna

"Okay team lets move out." shouted Kakashi

With that team seven moved out. About two miles into the mission Ryan saw a puddle on the ground .

"Thats strange its has not rain for several days. Which means this must be a trap." thought Ryan

Before Ryan could warn his teammates . Three ninjas with claws on their hands came out of the bushes and attack Kakashi. Kakashi then fell to the ground looking dead. The ninjas then attack them. Ryan activated he Sharingan pulled out his katana and went on the offense. Sakura was frozen in place as two of the ninja attack her. Before they could reach her Ryan run in front of her and took out one of the ninja by putting his sword thourgh the ninjas heart. He quickly killed the other by ramming his sword in the chest of the other and slashing into it leaving a long and deep gash. When Sakura look into Ryan's eyes she thought she saw the Sharingan. She blink and when she look again his eyes were normal.

"Are you alright Sakura?" ask Ryan

"Yeah thanks to you." replied Sakura

"Are you two alright?" ask Sasuke running over to them

"We are just fine Sasuke." answered Ryan

"What happen to the other ninja Sasuke?" ask Sakura

"I took care of him no problem." said Sasuke

"What about Kakashi sensei?" ask Sakura

"Kakashi is fine hiding in the bushes. Right Kakashi sensei?" said Ryan

With that said Kakashi came out of the bushes and look like he was fine.

"Good job team taking out those ninja." said Kakashi

"How can you be alright Kakashi sensei? We saw those ninja attack and kill you." said Sakura

"Oh I just use a substitution jutsu so I can see how you got along without me." said Kakashi

Kakashi then look at Tazuna and he had a look of anger on his face.

"Okay tell me why we should continue with this mission since this is no longer a c rank mission but a rank mission." said Kakashi with a angry tone.

With that Tazuna told them about a man name Gato who came to their land and took over everything and made their poor and how he killed anyone who oppose him and getting ninja was the only way to get rid of Gato and they only had enough money to pay for a c rank mission.

"So what do you think we should do team?" ask Kakashi after Tazuna finish his story.

"I think we should do it." said Sasuke

"Tazuna people need our help." said Sakura

"I agree with Sakura and Sasuke. Gato got to be stop before he kills anymore innocent people." replied Ryan

"Looks like we still be escorting you to the Land of Waves until the mission is over." said Kakashi

"Thank you very much." said Tazuna

With that Team 7 and Tazuna started back on their journey to the land of waves.

Meanwhile in a cave in the Land of Waves. Gato was talking to a man with a huge sword on his back with the bottom of his face covered in bandges.

"Your ninja failed me Zabuza. Tazuna is still alive and he has ninja with them." said Gato

"If it makes you feel better Gato I will personally take care of the ninja Tazuna hired and kill them and him all at once." replied Zabuze

"You better not fail me Zabuze." said Gato

After three hours team 7 came to a pier and got into a boat with Tazuna. As they were sailing towards the Land of Waves Sakura look over at Ryan and was thinking about how she thought she saw the Sharingan in his eyes. She remembered the day after they pass the bell test telling Ino and Hinata about Ryan's bloodline trait. They confuse to each other they were in love with Ryan and knew since he had a bloodline he would need more then one wife to start a clan. Sakura told them when she was alone with Ryan she would tell them how they all felt about him and hope he felt the same way about them.

After two hours they pass under the bridge and landed at a dock. They got off the boat and started to head to Tazuna house.

"Ah Ryan I wanted to thank you again for saving me." said Sakura

"There is no need to thank me Sakura. You are one of my best friends in the world." replied Ryan

"What are you two talking about?" ask Sasuke

"It is none of your business Sasuke." said Sakura

"You three stop and be quiet and listen." said Kakashi

"What is the matter Kakashi sensei?" ask Ryan

"I heard something in the bushes over there." replied Kakashi

After he said that the bushes started to move. Kakashi took out a kunai and threw it into the bushes. All of a sudden a white rabbit came out of the bushes with the kunai in its back dead. They all breath a sigh of relief. Kakashi went over to the rabbit and realize that it was the wrong time of year for a white coat and knew it was a trap.

"Everybody get down now." shouted Kakashi

Everyone duck just as a giant sword flew over them and ended up stuck in a tree. When they got up they saw Zabuze on the sword looking down at them.

"Ah Kakashi the copy ninja no wonder my ninja failed me." said Zabuze

"You must be Zabuze demon of the mist wanted by the village hidden in mist?" ask Kakashi

"That would be right. Since we now know each other it is time for all of you to die." said Zabuze

"You three protect Tazune while I take care of Zabuze." said Kakashi

"You got it Kakashi sensei." replied Ryan

Kakashi then lift the left part of his headband up revealing his weapon the Sharingan. He then attack Zabuze. The fight was even at first but Kakashi was starting to get the advange until Zabuze use a water clone to get away from Kakashi. Zabuze then appeared behind team seven ready to strike until Kakashi came and stab a kunai into Zabuze who was just another water clone. After ten minutes Kakashi attack Zabuze on the pool of water and got trap in a bubble of water with Zabuze next to it with a water clone in front of them.

"You three take Tazuna out of here and run for safety." order Kakashi

"But what about you Kakashi sensei?" ask Sakura

"Yeah we will not leave you here to die." said Sasuke

Ryan was looking at the situation they were in and decide that the only way out of this was for him to transform into his V.R. Trooper form.

"Let our sensei go or else." said Ryan

"Tough words coming from a kid." said Zabuze

"Then you leave me no choice." replied Ryan

What happen next stun everyone. Ryan took his virtualizer hold it above his head and said" Trooper Transform. We are V.R. ." There was a flash of light and when it faded there stood Ryan in his V.R. Trooper form with his laser saber in his right hand and his laser pistol on his right hip.

"Is that you Ryan?" ask Sakura looking at Ryan

"You bet it is." said Ryan with his adult voice

"Nice trick but it will not work." said Zabuze

"Your wrong Zabuze. V.R, Nitro Cycle commend now." said Ryan

Ryan's Nitro Cycle then appeared next to him. He got on and head towards Zabuze in a blur. Ryan took care of the clone with a laser blast from the Nitro Cycle. Ryan then jump from the Nitro Cycle and kick Zabuze so hard he release Kakashi from the bubble.

"Thanks for the help Ryan but I can handle it from here." said Kakashi

"No I take care of him. You are to weak from the battle Kakashi sensei." said Ryan

At that moment Zabuze got up and attack Ryan with his huge sword. Ryan block it with his laser saber.

The battle was going in favor of Ryan.

"Give it up Zabuze you lost." said Ryan

"I will never give up." shouted Zabuze

"Then you left me no choice. V.R. Laser Ray commend now." said Ryan

Ryan's laser saber then glowed with a blue light. He then ram it through Zabuze chest leaving a hole in it leaking blood. Before Ryan could finish Zabuze . Zabuze was struck in the neck by needles and drop to the ground dead. A mask ninja then drop to the ground from a tree.

"Thanks for helping me to find this ninja." said the mask ninja

"Who are you?" ask Kakashi

"I am a hunter ninja sent to kill Zabuze." said the mask ninja

"What are you going to do with the body?" ask Ryan

"I am going to take it away and dispose of it." replied the mask ninja

Ryan use the computer in his helmet and saw that Zabuze was alive and the mask ninja was lying to them. Before Ryan could stop him the mask ninja was gone.

" You guys Zabuze is still alive and the mask ninja is a friend of his." said Ryan

"How do you know that?" ask Sasuke

"Because I use read his life signs with my helmet and also read it was a hunter ninjas job to dispose of the body on site." answered Ryan

"You are right Ryan. We need to be prepared next time Zabuze strikes." said Kakashi

Ryan then said "V.R. Retroform commend." and turn back into his regular self.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." said Ryan

"You can tell us when we get to Tazuna house." said Kakashi

With that team 7 continue to head to Tazuna house and reach it in 15 minutes. When they got in Tazuna interdouce them to his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. After they were interdouce they all look at Ryan and Kakashi had a angry look in his eye.

"Okay Ryan tell us how you did that trick of yours?" ask Kakashi

Ryan told them the same story that he told his mom and Aunt Shizune. About the Grimlord and the V.R.

Trooper technology. How he gave up his life to stop Grimlord. How he got here and that Shinigami give him the Sharingan and the power to make ice and fire as his bloodline trait.

After he was finish telling his story. Kakashi couldn't believe that Ryan had save his earth many times and now had a new respect for him. Sasuke was angry that Ryan had so much power and had the Sharingan. Sakura was more in love with Ryan then ever before and would tell Ino and Hinata about him when they got back. Kakashi told them to head for bed and tomorrow they would start some new training in the morning. Before Ryan could go to bed Sakura told him she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Okay Sakura what is it you want to talk about?" ask Ryan once they were alone

"I wanted to tell you that me,Ino,and Hinata all have fallen in love with you Ryan." said Sakura

"How long have you three been in love with me ?" ask Ryan

"Since we first met you all those years ago. And we decide to share you." replied Sakura

"I have had a crush on all three of you and would not mind to have you three as my girlfriends and one day as my wifes." said Ryan

With that they kiss and felt a spark and Sakura said she would tell Ino and Hinata about how he felt about them and tell them the story he told her. They then went to bed happy.

That it for this chapter. So what did you think about team seven finding out about Ryan being a V.R. Trooper. And about Sakura telling Ryan how she Ino and hinata felt about him. There will be other girls that will be added to the harem in later chapters. Next chapter Training and the final battle against Zabuze . As always Plesee Review and leave comments. Thanks


End file.
